The present invention relates to a device for cleaning between teeth undergoing orthodontic treatment wherein braces are attached to the labial side surface of the teeth and a wire extends between the braces. The device of the present invention cleans food particles from between the teeth and the wire and also removes plaque adhering to the teeth.
When performing dental orthodontic, braces are respectively bonded onto the surfaces of each tooth to be straightened, and these braces are connected by a wire to straighten the teeth.
However, when cleaning the teeth with a toothbrush during several years of orthodontic treatment, the tips of the bristles of a toothbrush are unable to enter into the spaces between the teeth sufficiently because of the presence of the mounted wire, making it difficult to remove food particles and plaque in the spaces between the teeth.
Dental floss has been used for the purpose of removing food particles and plaque remaining between the teeth. Dental floss removes food particles and plaque while passing a thread between adjoining tooth surfaces, but during orthodontic treatment the wire becomes an obstacle that prevents this function from being carried out.